Case 692.4, 22 Nightal 1491 - The City of Amber
The party advanced through the dungeon of the Wyrm King in search of the portal leading to the astral plane. After triggering a trap and breaking through a lock, they came upon the undead Wyrm King himself, sitting on his thrown in front of a gaping portal into the astral sea. Myrf made quick work of him, and the king's arrow riddled corpse floated off into the psychic wind, Morgram sending his dracolich pets screaming after him. The party stepped through the portal and flew off to the City of Amber. Upon arriving, they got their bearings and headed for a dwarf-run tavern and smithy called Enemgar's Forge, run by a dwarf named Enemgar. Inside the tavern, it became clear that many of the patrons were dwarves of the Hammerhand clan and Morgram learned that his brothers and sisters were the descendants of an expedition from Earthfast which had become stranded in the astral plane and took up residence in the City of Amber. Morgram met a dwarven scholar and historian named Aannamer who listened to their story about the mysterious Zenythri Triplicate and the drow elves seeking to find a way to destroy it. He confirmed that a force of drow had, indeed, arrived in the city not long before and were camped near the orchards and vineyards. He suggested the party talk to the thief Apanar, who was rarely without information about the goings-on in the city, and to Bahera the Potter, a retired wizard who had much knowledge of ancient things. Sadie, Nife, and Finolea met with Bahera in her shop in a part of town called the Tome District. She told them that she had seen the cryptic runes engraved into Nife's body before, in a ruined temple not far from her shop. She said that at certain times the temple would appear fully restored and new, only to revert back to ruins soon after. She had been compiling an almanac which predicted that the next event of this kind would be soon, in what humans in the Astral plane would experience as one day. She offered to accompany the party into the temple and declined their offer of protection in case the drow found her as well. Myrf and Ma'ahni scouted out the drow camp and found that Illinaath was there, sending out groups of 4-6 drow into the city to search for their goal. Morgram and Saphfrael met with Apanar the Thief, a grey-haired, round-faced human working out of the Market District. He told them that he knew much about the drow and would exchange that information for the party rendering him a service. He wished to procure the skull of the Queen of Deception, a former leader in the underworld of the CIty of Amber. The skull was in possession of a disturbed old druid woman named Nilora living in a tower called the Bone Tower. The party regrouped and confronted Nilora, who had a large collection of birds, including a belligerent talking owl. She attacked the party, but was subdued and finally handed over the skull. The party returned to Apanar and exchanged the skull for the following information: * Names of people the drow have interogated * Access to drow prisoners being held by the City Council * A list of areas of the city the drow had already searched, and areas they had not searched. Category:Adventure Summaries